Pineapple Wine
by Missa Alamasy
Summary: Vaan taken from everyone by some mysterious researchers. How will he get back to Queen Ashe before she is forced to marry for her country's sake? As always it is up to Balthier and Fran! Pairings are AsheVaan, PeneloLarsa, BaschMjrn, BalthierFran. CHAP 5
1. Chapter 1

No idea where this story is going I just know I want to write. So here goes...

Disclaimer: Don't own it... End of that story

**Pineapple Wine Chapter One**

_He always taught me to be the leading man in all I do._

_How could I have known that those words were all I would have left to hold onto?_

They were there again... Those shadows he could not make out because his eyes could not focus anymore. The electricity came with those shadows. Amps coursing through his every nerve as he screamed silently in pain. No longer able to make a noise because of his damaged throat. All he could do was shakily return to a state of unconsciousness. There he was free, free to remember her and them. He could forget why he was being tortured on a daily basis, why he had remained behind in this place only to be captured, and why his life force was beginning to fail him. To his memories he went where he was back holding her the night of her coronation. Watching from the balcony with their friends at a free Rabanastre as the whole city celebrated. He let the memory continue focusing on every detail. The sweet scent of her hair, the warmth of her backside pressed against his front, how as he looked around everyone seemed so happy including them.

Soon it was blackness again and the pain stopped, Some one must have shut down the device he was suspended in for the coolness that sometimes comes with the torture stopped and he was left tingling. From the blackness he could hear some one calling him. He thought it not but his memories beckoning him return until he felt his body moving. They never moved him before. Occasionally shoving water down his throat or needles of something into his arms but never was he to be moved for it would ruin the experiment. With that thought he struggled out of the blackness and attempted to open his eyes.

"He is breathing let us be gone before anymore gaurds arrive." A familar male voice stated before once again he felt himself being lifted and carried somewhere.

Still blurrs but he for some strange reason felt safe and that familar distant voice told him there would be no more tortures today. Not being able to put up a struggle even if there was more torturing he rest limply in the arms of whoever was carrying him.

The surface came rather quickly as his rescuer picked up his pace a couple of doors and some quick turns and he felt his nose rushed with clean air and his closed eyes flooded with light. It hurt but he was used to pain by now. The person ran faster and seemingly up at an angle for a moment then he felt his body being handed off to some one else.

"Take him to the infirmary I will being our departure." the familar voice ordered.

Though he could not see it he was sure his new carrier had nodded before walking towards the infirmary. Where he was laid on a cool soft bed, not like the cold sheet of metal he was strapped to earlier, he was already feeling some of his muscles begin to relax.

"You will be alright. Your will is strong and your spirit still with us. You will make a full recovery with time." Another familar feminine voice said before he felt a warm wave of what could only be a Curaga course through him. It felt nice and it helped him ease into sleep.

END CHAPTER

A.N. I guess if I get reviews I will write more but for now the chapters will be short.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you noname z for reviewing I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... End of Story.

**Pineapple Wine Chapter 2**

_He taught me to fight for a cause and despite how hopless things seem never give up._

_Will he ever know how his own teachings saved him that day?_

Balthier was reading the letter that had been left at the Cloudborne in Bhjurba. It had been sealed with House Solidors mark and he knew it was from Lord Larsa and suspected the contents of the letter so he had waited until they had rescued an imprisoned Vaan to read it. As he suspected it notified him of the Queen Ashe's engagement to a Rozarian Lord. Who was not important and while it seemed all on the up and up it was hinted about her unhappiness and how it was more of a tradition the Queen take a new husband one that made good political ties for the kingdom. With a regal and well versed penmanship the young Lord also pointed out that a war hero would also make a suitable King for the country of Rabanstre should one be found to the Queens liking prior the offical anouncement five months from now. It went on to tell of how well Basch and Mjrn were doing and that Penelo insisted he let her finish the letter. From there the writing changed to obviously one of less skill and Penelo wrote of how they should visit and how it was not for certain but they believed Mjrn was expecting. She asked if Fran would come see her sister within the next couple months to check for sure and if there had been any sign of Vaan yet.

It had been Penelo who had been saved by Vaan the day he helped her get away by staying behind to confront their pursuers. Balthier knew how upset she had been about where he was. After the first two years of not being able to find him, even with all of Rabanstre and Archades looking for the man who helped unite all of Ivalice, another two years passing making it four years after that things looked rather hopless.

He knew Penelo and well everyone would love to hear about Vaan's rescue but with his current condition how could he let anyone see him. Fran would do what she could for the boy spiritually but physically he was broken beyond belief. Balthier impulsively shuddered as he thought about the pit of corpses he had stumbled across when attempting to make his way through those god forsaken mines.

A soft click ment Fran had just entered the room.

"How fairs our leading man?" he asked some doubt behind his question it being debatable whether he really wanted to know or not.

"He will survive but his body requires much mending." She answered unhesitating her one ear slightly turned back as if listening for the boy, "He sleeps now a much needed change then that of the dark abyss torture brings."

Rather then speaking more he handed the letter to her allowing her a bit of silence to wrap her mind around its contents.

"He should not be seen in this condition," she stated looking up from the letter at her companion.

"My sentiments exactly, but an improvement to his condition post haste should occur prior to the ceremony. Although a solution as to where he should go to recieve such a healing escapes me." Balthier's usually cheerful if not cocky expression was that of someone who seemed sadly confused. He wanted to help Vaan, save their Princess Ashe from wedding the wrong man, and be honest to Larsa and the others but he knew something had to give and he hoped it wasn't either of the first two.

"Those who hear the Wood posses power to heal wounds such as these." It was Fran's turn to frown she had been outcasted from that place not once but twice. The first when she abandoned all she knew and deserted the Wood to chase her own dreams with a dashing sky pirate she had found wounded in the Golmore Jungle. The second had been when she sought passage through the jungle with Vaan and company to reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. They had even gone as far as to attack and kill the Elder Wyrm one of the sacred creatures of the Wood.

"If we cannot obtain their help we shall have to resort to other measures, but let us see if we cannot convince them." Balthier turned in his rotating chair and was about to punch in coordinates when she asked him to wait.

"The Viera will not assist without compensation. We will stop in Bhjurba first." She watched him set the coordinates for the sky city and the Strahl on autopilot and stand to stretch.

Now that there was a plan and now that his young protege was safe in his infirmary and soon to be well taken care of Balthier finally felt relaxed enough to take advantage of his ships little perks and fly itself to the destination. They would be there by midafternoon tomorrow but for now it was late and he was in desperate need of a relaxing shower and prehaps the enjoyment of his beautiful leading lady's company.

As if she knew his thoughts she walked out of the bridge and into the hallway stopping at their room and waiting for him to join her.

In no mood to get left behind he silently moved to accompany her, but even as they showered and enjoyed one anothers company that night it seemed her one ear was still turned slightly to listen for any sign of trouble with Vaan.

END CHAPTER

A.N. I am still open for suggestions but for right now this is how it is.enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you for those that reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... End of story.

**Pineapple Wine Chapter 3**

_I knew in her heart she wished to take me with her that day._

_Does she see how much stronger I've become?_

With new trade from Archadia, Rabanstre, and Rozarria the streets of Bhjurba had become a bit too crowded for Balthier's taste. Yet he remained patient as his companion made her way through the noisy marketplace picking out goods to trade to the Viera in exchange for Vaan's healing. Nono had been placed in charge of watching the Strahl and Vaan who was sleeping. He had full faith his mechanic moogle would notify him if anything was wrong.

Before leaving this morning he assisted Fran in cleaning the younger sky pirates battered and bruised body. Guilt panged him as he washed the boys arms where needles had been jabbed into his flesh. Those insane scientist probably pumped him full of drugs and other things to keep him alive. The burn marks and scar tissue around his wrists and ankles showed he had been in that Thundaga machine for quite sometime. Silently he prayed that Vaan would recover physically, but after they had healed his body what would be left of his conscious mind? Oh if only he had gotten there sooner... like four years ago sooner...

He pondered all this lost in thought to the point where he didn't even notice the blonde girl running straight at him. He collided with her only realizing a moment to late to catch himself so instead he caught the girl who seemed to have her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. After feeling the cold cobblestoned ground introduce itself to his backside he attempted to gain some of his sauve composure by pulling her to one side so she sat across his lap.

Blonde hair, her chocolate eyes, and loving smile bringing him to instant recogniztion of who had plowed him over.

"It would seem that I have been missed," Balthier grinned and looked up at Fran who was staring down at them only to notice that behind her stood Larsa, Basch, and Mjrn. Somewhere behind them he assumed several more of the Emperor's royal gaurd followed.

Larsa had a look of amusement on him as he assisted his beloved with a firm hand that helped her to her feet. After the Emperor becomes of age next year, his nineteenth birthday, he will wed the Lady Penelo and make her the Empress of Archadia. Although no one was quite sure if Penelo was ready for such a responsibility everyone was definitly sure that the two were ment for each other. On the long nights when Larsa spent doing his required duties as ruler she was at his side ensuring he stuck to his work but also making it fun.

"It is good to see you Balthier. We recieved Fran's transmission earlier this morning and thought rather then letting these two," she gestured to Basch and Mjrn, "Larsa and I would get some fresh air and come too." She was excited it had been a good year since seeing her friends.

Balthier threw Fran a questioning look but she ignored it momentarily and had placed her hand on Mjrn's stomach.

Mjrn had left the woods to follow in her older sisters footsteps. She was an outcast as well now and never allowed to return to her home in the trees. It took her a long time to get her bearings in this world but the day of Lady Ashe's coronation her and Basch had hit it off feeling slightly left out as the evening wore on as the others coupled up. Back then she had been living in a spare room that Tomaj the tavern master of the Sandsea had and in turn she sang for his customers. It was a talent most Viera posessed ment to sing praises to their Mother Wood. Here in the city where viera were rare she was a beautiful sight for the customers let alone her incredible singing voice. Basch came often to see her sing, often teleporting from Archades to Rabanstre for the weekend just to hear her sing. Eventually she fell for the handsome newly appointed judge and allowed him to take her from the tavern to the palace where she was happy to now entertain upon request for the nobles.

"A boy," a genuine smile on her lips as she embraced her younger sister in a soft hug. Mjrn had already known this but it was a comfort to have sisters confirmation.

Penelo was bouncing excitedly beside Larsa, "So when is the wedding?"

Basch took it as his opportunity, his hair had been cut to resemble that of his desceased twin brother Noah fon Rosenburg, "I would not want our child to be born without us being officially married. So with your premission Fran and my beloveds consent..." In the middle of the crowded bazaar before friend and stranger alike he got down on one knee and took her hand in his, "Will you bless this old soldier with your company for the rest of our days? Will you Mjrn of Eruyt marry me?"

Everyone around them seemed shocked so much to the point the entire bazaar was quiet, Their group of friends had known this was going to happen sooner or later. Mjrn looked from the man whom she knew she was destined to be with to her sister who nodded to her in approval. Almost in tears of joy she responded a simple yes.

The entire bazaar erupted with applause and cheers!

Basch slid a beautiful diamond ring onto her finger and stood up to embrace his new fiance.

"Let us get out of this crowd," Larsa suggested, "The Marquis awaits us for lunch."

END CHAPTER

A.N. Well go on review... o.O More reviews the better my mood the more I write.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly but surely making the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... End of story.

**Pineapple Wine Chapter 4**

_I did what I had to for my kingdom and family._

_Why did he leave me all alone?_

Back on the Strahl the moogle mechanic was looking in on a sleeping Vaan. The boy seemed peaceful on the outside but inside Nono could sense that a storm was brewing inside the boys mind. He watched him a little longer before going on to finish the daily maintenance.

Vaan when he had felt the Curaga course through his body he slept in a comfortable darkness. In that aweful labratory place the drugs and pain had kept him from slipping into a state of comatosis Now that the drugs and torture had stopped and left his system the sky pirate was left to a sea of dreams and nightmares.

Dreams and nightmares are different from visions though. To an attatched mind one might sort out the difference. While he was more attatched he could replay things that had happened to him now that he was withdrawing he was slipping into what could only be described as a mess.

Vaan stood in an empty void his sword drawn not quite sure why he was there or what he was doing when all of a sudden he was transported to Rabanstre. To one of his more favorite spots in all the city where you can a breath taking view of the palace. He remembered fondly when he and Penelo used to sit here and talk about what they'd do if they were rich. There were no other people around him and everything felt so real. For a moment he thought he was back home and in that moment he began making his way towards the palace. Rushing past the familar buildings and fountains. Somewhere in his mind he had wondered where all the people were but all he was really concerned about was getting to the palace.

Upon reaching the steps to the front gates of the castle he took them two at a time moderately surprised there were no guards and the gates were slightly ajar just enough for him to fit through. At the moment it had not registered something might be wrong.

Continuing across the courtyard and up yet even more stairs he entered the main hallway and took the sharp left up a beautifully done staircase. He knew how to reach her room, how to find his Queen in this maze of turns and twists. He moved quicker knowing now something had to be wrong for there to be no guards anywhere outside or within the palace. More rights and lefts, a pattern he had memorized shortly after her coronation, and he found himself at the familar dark oaken door. It had been carved for the princess when she was younger and pictured a variety of animals from chocobos to panthers. He had told her that it had been Old Dilan's brother who had carved the door. He was a master artisan and before he died bestowed this gift upon the young Dalmascan Princess. She had told him so much about her that evening...

As he reached for the doorknob that night had come flooding back to him. She had begged him to help her get out for a little, so tired of politics and daily routines, she asked only for a couple hours away6 from these city walls. Who was he to deny his Queen? They had snuck out of the palace and to the royal stables the night before her coronation and birdnapped her favorite chocobo and with some skill Vaan had distracted the gate guard long enough for her to lead the bird out behind his back. Shortly after Vaan followed and they both made it out of the city and headed East towards the little camp set up just before reaching the Yardang Labyrinth.

He remembered having his arms around her with her back pressed against her as the chocobo took smooth long strides across the desert sands. Oh how he loved that feeling of her there safe in his arms and for that fleeting moment she was his alone.

There were gypsies in the outpost that night and a bit of a celebration was occuring because one of the hume women had given birth earlier that day. They had intended for everything to be quiet but the dancing and music was great too. Once the people of the camp recognized her Princess Ashe had been asked to name the newborn baby boy and she smiled at the mother. "He will be a strong boy name him Vaan after the man who helped unite all of Ivalice." She handed the child back to its mother who smiled happily.

"To baby Vaan!" One of the travelling women yelled and the music started again and there was much laughter and he and Ashe danced until they were tired and rested by the fire and watched as the others played on. In the light of the fire he had never seen her look so lovely, and when she noticed his staring he could not help himself. Vaan leaned in to kiss her sweet lips.

It still burned on his lips, the taste of her kiss, and scent of her hair. How her eyes had shown in the moonlight after the fires had died and the people slept. Even as the snuck back into the sleeping palace in the early hours of the morning he remembered her sweet smile as she bid him good night. But all that seemed so faraway now as he turned the doorknob to her chambers. "Ashe?"

No answer, he swung the door open and entered, "Ashe?" he questioned again a little louder. Everything was quiet and a wave of nervousness washed over Vaan. "Ashe?" he entered her inner bedchamber. He could see her silhouette through the white bedcurtains. She was laying down, possibly asleep?

Yet as he made his way toward her he sensed something amiss. As he pulled back the curtain she lay there her eyes closed but she was not breathing. He tried to revive her, breath the life back into her, but her body was cold and seemed so stiff. Tears were in his eyes and fell freely onto the once living Queen of Dalmasca. After some time he noticed in her hand was a letter, a letter addressed to Balthier.

Not caring he had to know what were her final words and prehaps what had caused her death. Opening the letter carefully he read Ashe's final thoughts.

_My Dearest Balthier_

_I write this now as the poison slowly takes my life. In the morning I will be gone. I thank you for giving me the strength to raise my son. He will grow to be a great King of Dalmasca and I am sure under your tutoring be an even greater husband for your darling Bianca. I know there will be much saddness upon word of my death. Please do not grieve for I am at peace now. I have mourned much too long for first my Rasler a companion at the very least then for my beloved Vaan. I remarried to give my country stability and an heir for the throne. My husband will not miss me for he is always in Rozarria and my son will forgive me one day for leaving him and I pray you will too. I am growing tired now please tell the others I love them. _

_All my love_

_Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca_

As he read the note he wept, his tears making the ink of the parchment run, even as he dropped the letter and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my Ashe, I'm so sorry..." And as Vaan continued to weep the lifeless woman in his arms a blackness enveloped him and the scene around him faded.

END CHAPTER

A.N. Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Eh no reviews oh well I want to write so I will keep posting.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... End of Story.

**Pineapple Wine Chapter Five**

_We all have our roles to perform and the parts we play change constantly._

_Does she know she will always be my leading lady?_

Balthier stood on a balcony with the others feeling a bit apprehensive about leaving Vaan this long. Everyone was conversing even the Marquis had joined them after lunch to continue discussions with Larsa and himself about his nieces problems. He sighed and looked at Fran who was talking to her sister. Watching the love of his life carry on a conversation with the only family she was allowed to associate with as Ondore and Larsa continued to talk.

Fran was his leading lady, his reason for being, he was not sure what he would do without her. When all of the rest of his life was turned upside down, the bounties on his head excessively high, head hunters on his tail, and the Strahl about to break down she was his rock. At his side through thick and thin no matter the odds. A life without his beautiful viera was no life at all that was for sure.

He would never forget the day he had met her. Young and very impetious he was injured from beasts of the Golmore jungle and had stumbled his way across her path bleeding from his side clutching a broken arm. When he saw her he thought she might be a dream she was so beautiful and as he collapsed rather pitifully in front of her he felt her image burned in his mind even as blood loss took him.

Fran's face the last thing he saw her voice was the first thing he heard as consciousness returned to him.

"You will survive hume." her voice was soft and he was greatful for his head hurt and he felt very dizzy. When he opened his eyes he saw her vision of perfection again. He had seen viera before but never one so beautiful as the one who kneeled beside him tending his wounds.

"Balthier," he whispered his voice hoarse and dry, "They call me Balthier."

"I am Fran." she placed a cup of cool water to his lips and he drank deeply to ease his sore throat. After that he fell asleep again for how long he was unsure but when he heard her voice he tried to wake.

"He has a great destiny about him. To let him die would have been an unforgiveable act." she was tending his wound. A deep gash caused by a surprise attack of a Malaboro. It had been cleaned of the bad breath the tentacled creatures used as a poison and she was proceeding to bandage it.

"If sister finds this..." Mjrn was cut short.

"She knows this and she knows I shall be leaving with this man to see his destiny fufilled." Fran's voice seemed distant and hurtfilled. To leave the Wood and go amoungst the humes would exile her from her home forever.

"I shall come with you." Mjrn determined not to lose her older sister argued.

"You shall remain here and become a great healer." Fran stated her tone cold now refusing to allow her sister suffer the same fate.

"I want to come with you," the younger viera pleaded.

"No," Was Fran's final words to her sister before Jote entered.

"Mother will not easily forgive you for your disobediance. Association with humes is an intolerable act but to leave the Wood is unforgiveable. If you leave you do so not to return. You understand these things Fran?" the older wiser Jote spoke and as an after thought added, "You will no longer have sisters."

"I know the consequences. I hear the Wood's anger. I will leave when he is able to walk." she looked at both of her sisters knowing it was the last time she'd be able to call them that.

Mjrn was crying, viera did not usually weep, but when they did it was such a sad sight. Balthier who had opened his eyes now witnessed the whole thing and he wished he could help but it seemed that despite what he might say or have to say everyones minds were made up.

"He will walk now," Jote walked past Mjrn to where Balthier lay. She placed a hand over of side where there lay beneath the bandages a deep gash and a green light began from at first her hand then slowly moved to him. He could feel the green glow coursing throughout his body. Unlike a cure spell that only ensured your body was stable it healed him completely mending broken bones and damaged tissue.

"Then we go," Fran moved to embrace one final time her youngest sister, "Be strong and love the Wood."

Balthier knew that for some reason his destiny was to be her leading man forever. Humes did not live as long as viera but after the bond they had developed he knew as he grew older she would too and as he died they would die together and prehaps in the next life be blessed with one anothers company again.

Dieing was far from his mind though. He had only just begun living and he planned to spend every moment of his hume life with his beloved Fran.

"Balthier?" he had been distracted from his conversation too long, "Did you hear anything the Marquis has said?"

"No forgive me I am a bit distracted." He apologized hoping he had not seemed disrespectful. After all he was in the company of gentlemen of the highest rank.

"No need for apologies. I just explaining to Lord Larsa about a very disturbing dream I had which involved my nieces suicide note." Halim Ondore frowned looking very troubled by this.

"I assure you everything will turn out fine," Balthier spoke with a little more confidence then needed which piqued both Larsa and Halim's intrest.

"Do you know something we do not my friend?" Larsa asked. The still young but definitly much older Emperor of Archades was known for his abilities to sense things and it helped him rule his kingdom without getting swindled easily by any who would seek to do it harm.

It was Fran's turn to stare at her significant other. She watched her lover struggle with wanting to tell them. After all they were the ones who insisted all past bounties on Balthier's head be dropped. Not that it helped with all the new ones. They were sky pirates after all the royalties of nations could not over look his theivery forever.

"We know for certain that Vaan shall return prior her majesties egagement ceremony." Fran could not stand to see her usually quick thinking hume struggle.

Everyone looked at the couple oddly and Penelo looked as if she was about to cry. Larsa had informed everyone that unless things were for certain not to mention his future wife's childhood companion. For almost three years he had to beg her not to leave the palace without a proper search party in tow. After the fourth year she calmed down a bit but a mention of his name or anyone looking similar to him sent her into a fit of tears. This in mind Larsa now her height stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around Penelo hugging her tightly.

"You know of the boys whereabouts?" the Marquis addressed Fran rather then Balthier because something had held him back from telling them sooner.

"He is alive aboard the Strahl," she looked from Hamlin to Penelo whose eyes were wide with shock and looked as if she was about to bolt at any moment. Fran was thankful Larsa had a hold on her because she was starting to struggle, "As bad as he is injured it is not a good thing for anyone to see him."

"I don't care," the tears came now and she strained against her lovers embrace to get free. She wanted to see Vaan, her best friend, she needed to see him alive no matter what his state was, "Let me go I want to see him," she pleaded with Larsa to release her.

"Penelo you do not understand. He does not look like himself, he cannot talk, he cannot wake, and he will not until he is fully healed be seeing anyone." Balthier had regained his composure and was speaking with a firm but gentle tone, "I promise we will do everything we can to restore him but now is not the time. We should have left for Glomore Jungle an hour ago."

"Speaking of this to Ashe is unwise," Fran looked back to the Marquis now because he had a closesness family wise that no one else here had, "If Rozarria discovers he lives they will seek to exterminate the one who could prevent the wedding."

Everyone even Penelo shifted nervously knowing that the viera spoke the truth. Ivalice may no longer be at war but politics were a different game. A very dangerous game. A marriage of that scale could ensure better trade prices for the country so of course anything would be done to ensure it happened. If word were to get around that Vaan, the war hero and old flame of the Lady Ashe, were still living and planning to make a come back surely Rozarria would send some one to quietly handle the problem.

"Where will you find a person to heal him?" Basch asked looking worried.

"We will seek the aid of those who hear the Wood. They have many healing gifts," Fran said nodding toward Mjrn, "At market today we made purchases to trade with viera in exchange for healing."

"Sister won't do it," Mjrn looked back frowning, "I shall accompany you and prehaps convince her to do this."

Fran had hoped her younger sister would help althought she planned to prepare her for the rejection she would recieve from her old friends and the Wood.

Basch now looked nervous, "I could accompany you with Lord Larsa's premission." He only added the title when he needed something or in front of strangers. The young Emperor had long ago broke him of the habit of formal names when in private.

"We could use his help," Balthier stated looking at Larsa who was still holding Penelo.

"I give my premission as long as you swear to bring Vaan back no matter his condition before the ceremony. Even if she does marry the Rozarrian she needs some closure with Vaan."

Balthier gave his word as a gentleman and a sky pirate to bring Vaan back no matter his condition and the four left quickly before Penelo could change her mind about seeing her injured friend.

END CHAPTER

A.N. I realized I messed up badly. Fran had left the Wood fifty years before the events of FF12. If it causes too much a problem I shall rewrite it. Let me know.


End file.
